The Other Woman
is the eighth episode of the first season and the 8th overall episode of Stumptown. Short Summary Dex is confronted with unresolved feelings from her past when she is hired by Sue Lynn to investigate a case with the widow of Dex's former flame. Meanwhile, Dex and Grey's friendship is put to the test by his new romance with Liz. Full Summary Dex looks at the picture of her that Liz drew. It's a work in progress, but Grey thinks it's great. Dex doesn't think it looks like her, but Grey disagrees. Liz says she doesn't have to use it, but Grey says she does because her page isn't getting any hits. Ansel comes by and recognizes the picture as Dex as well. Liz and Ansel then bond over a shared love of Tobin Heath. Liz knows her from playing together in college. As Liz and Ansel walk away, Sue Lynn comes in looking for Dex. She gives Dex some cash and says it's her retainer. She's hiring Dex. Sue Lynn explains that someone is trying to destroy her. It started small, but then the casino got audited and they laid a honey trap. She spotted the ruse. She wants Dex to find out who it is before irreparable damage is done. Dex tells her that not everything is about her and it's probably just coincidence. Then they hear a bang and a car alarm. They run out back to see Sue Lynn's car on fire and the hood blow off. Dex says it'll be $100/hour plus expenses. The police investigate the explosion. Sue Lynn claims she knows nothing about it over Dex's objections. Hollis arrives to take her home and tells the officer that further questions can be addressed on their land on their time. Dex says Sue Lynn should have told the police, but she says the police don't have her best interests at heart. Hollis gives Dex a box that has information about her enemies. Dex goes over the papers. There are 141 names on the list. Grey's not sure why Dex agreed to take the case. Dex says she could use the cash, but Grey reminds her of the check she returned. Grey thinks Dex has an ulterior motive in working for Sue Lynn, but Dex says it's just about the money. Ansel then comes in and says Liz wants to take him to a Thorns game, but she thinks Ansel needs permission. Dex quickly, but reluctantly agrees, so they leave. Dex comes to Miles. He says they have to keep a low profile at his work. They flirt a little, then she gives him the list of names Hollis gave her. She quickly adds Liz's name to the bottom before leaving to look into the names they didn't give her. Dex pulls up to the entrance to the reservation and stops. Twelve Years Ago Dex approaches Benny's funeral in her dress uniform. Hollis tells her it's a closed service, but Naomi Blackbird spots her and they argue. Naomi blames Dex for Benny's death. Back in the present, Dex continues to drive in. Then she pulls up next to a van. Nate stands up and greets her happily. Nate and Dex catch up and Dex asks if people like Sue Lynn being in power. Nate says she's done good by them. When pressed, he admits that while most people are happy, some people think she's leaving money on the table. She shut down a deal to lease some of their land without hearing their offer. Just then, Naomi drives up and tells Dex she's trespassing. Dex tells Naomi she's working. Naomi is upset that, as she suspected, Dex is looking at people on the reservation when Sue Lynn gave her 141 names. They argue over what happened with Benny. Dex says Benny followed her. Naomi tells Dex to go back to Portland because she doesn't belong there. Ansel asks Liz how much money she makes as they work together at the bar. She tells him and says she's overpaid. Grey shows Liz Dex's page, with Liz's artwork. Liz still feels like an intruder, but Grey insists she isn't. Miles has found a connection in Sue Lynn's case. He wants to follow the lead, but Bobby says it's not within their jurisdiction. They talk about Dex. Bobby says everyone knows about her and says to let Dex work the case. Miles then asks what's happened between her and Sue Lynn. Bobby refuses to tell him. Dex lies on the couch and drinks. Miles comes in and turns her music off. She doesn't want to talk to him, but he tells her about what he found. Dex tells him she quit, so he can give the information to Sue Lynn. Miles persists anyway. Dex never wanted to take Benny away from his family. She asks him what he found about the logging company that wanted to lease some land. Dex talks to Hollis and Sue Lynn about Marigold Logging. Sue Lynn says she shut it down, but someone on the reservation has kept calling the company. Sue Lynn wonders what happened to the 141 names. Dex argues to be able to investigate the case freely. Sue Lynn says she'll have to have a guide to go places and look at things. Hollis offers, but Dex says that won't work. Instead, Naomi is assigned to follow Dex. Dex says she's going to need a $5,000 bonus for emotional damage after this. Dex tries to defend herself to Naomi, but Naomi shuts it down. Dex talks to Joe, the manager of the store where the cell phone used to make the calls was purchased. She needs purchase records. When she finds he doesn't have cash receipts, she wants to see the security footage, but the camera doesn't work and the Council won't approve his request to fix it. Dex asks if, since the Council decides where the money goes, they approved Sue Lynn turning down the logging company. Naomi says yes, but Joe says no. Dex wants to see the Council. Naomi says they're in session and it's closed to outsiders. Naomi tells Dex the rules before they go in. Dex promises to be quiet. Joan is pleading with the Council for money for something. Naomi is upset that Dex has brought in a cell phone. She uses her phone to call the burner phone. They see Leigh Green, Hollis's nephew, start to fidget. Naomi refuses to believe it was Leigh, though Dex insists. Miles says the explosives were fireworks. Bobby says it's a jurisdictional nightmare, so Miles offers to funnel it through Dex. Grey finds Ansel looking at cocktail-making videos. Ansel says he wants to be a bartender. Grey says if he really wants that, he doesn't need to watch videos. He has Grey to teach him. Liz comes in and says Ansel's lucky to have Grey. Grey thinks it's the other way around. Liz wishes she knew Grey back then, but Grey says he's still the same guy, just more grounded. Dex talks to Leigh and asks him about the cell phone in his pocket. Leigh prepares to run. Dex warns him not to, but he takes off anyway. Dex quickly catches him and finds the phone she knew was there. Dex questions Leigh about his conversations with Marigold Logging. He told them that he was negotiating on behalf of the Tribe. Leigh thinks Sue Lynn is running the Tribe into the ground. Dex says he sounds like Benny, but Benny knew what his mother had gone through to make her how she was. Dex then asks Leigh about attempting to kill Sue Lynn, which he denies. Dex's phone rings and she steps away to talk. Naomi follows Dex out as she talks to Miles, who says Leigh was at Marigold for a meeting at the time the bomb was planted. It wasn't him. Miles asks Dex how she is and she says she's fine. Naomi notices that Dex called him Miles and Dex says he's seen her naked. Dex goes back to Leigh, who says he was planning a vote of no confidence to get Sue Lynn out of office. He didn't have anyone yet. He was waiting to seal the logging deal. His uncle wasn't involved at all. Leigh is upset at the prospect of his uncle finding out. Leigh confesses what he did to Hollis. Dex says he wasn't the bomber though. The bomber was someone who lost everything because of her. Dex knows about disenrollment and wants a list of names. Dex leverages the knowledge of Leigh's betrayal against the list of names. She won't tell Sue Lynn if he cooperates. Naomi also agrees not to tell Sue Lynn. Dex gives him two hours to get her the names. Grey is tending bar when Dex calls. Grey tells her everything's fine and Liz is giving Ansel a ride home. Dex questions that, but Grey assures her it's fine. Grey wants Dex to put in some effort to get to know Liz more. Dex arrives at the cemetery and tells Grey she'll call him back. Dex finds Naomi sitting by Benny's grave. Naomi tells Dex the story of how she fell in love with Benny. She blames herself for Benny's death, though Dex says it's not her fault. She says she kicked Benny out and he's dead because of her. Dex tells her that what happened in Kabul wasn't on her. Another car pulls up and Hollis gets out. Hollis gives Dex a list of seven names. He says those people made their community less safe. Dex recognizes the seven names as having been on the list of 141, with no mention of disenrollment. Hollis says trust is difficult for him, but he should have been more forthcoming. Miles shows Bobby the file of Russ Foster, who was disenrolled and fits the profile. He has no living relatives and was picked up on possession last year but the charges were dropped. Miles believes the three teens who overdosed on the reservation got the opiates from Russ, who was excommunicated because of it. Miles arrives at Russ's home and they bust in. He's holding an explosive and a lighter in his hands. Russ says he was only trying to scare Sue Lynn. He made one mistake and Sue Lynn threw him away. Russ starts to light the explosive, but Miles tackles him. Miles confronts Dex about adding Liz's name to the list. He says it's a felony for a police officer to investigate someone on personal charges. It carries jail time. Miles asks if she has feelings for Grey. She denies it and says Liz is spending a lot of time with Ansel and she's trying to be a good big sister. Miles is upset that she used him. She says she screwed up, which is a thing she does. She apologizes to him. Sue Lynn and Hollis talk to Bobby about Russ Foster. They're there to pick up Russ. The case has been dropped. Bobby is upset. Sue Lynn says it's their jurisdiction and they'll handle it internally. Sue Lynn says Russ will be re-enrolled. Dex sees Hollis and Sue Lynn leading Russ out and asks Sue Lynn what they'll do to him. Sue Lynn admits she was hasty, blaming Russ and turning her back on him. She won't make that mistake again. She gives Dex a bag of casino chips and asks if $5,300 is good. Dex says she takes cash or check. Sue Lynn tells her to see if she can make it to the cashier before placing a bet. Dex asks why she really paired up Dex and Naomi. Dex thinks Sue Lynn meant for them to work everything out, but Sue Lynn says the wise, old Indian is a stereotype. Grey pours Dex a drink and asks why the face. Dex says he's wrong about Sue Lynn. She doesn't need Sue Lynn's approval. She needs her forgiveness. There are things Dex has never told Grey, never told anyone, things that happened in Kabul. Dex tries to tell him, but then Liz interrupts. Dex excuses herself, saying she has a date with a craps table. Liz has never played before. Grey says Dex doesn't believe in much, but does believe in beginner's luck. Dex invites Liz to go with her and Liz agrees. Liz and Dex play craps. Liz continuously wins. Dex wakes up in a bed. Liz is in the bed next to her, naked. Cast 1x08DexParios.png|Dex Parios 1x08GreyMcConnell.png|Grey McConnell 1x08SueLynnBlackbird.png|Sue Lynn Blackbird 1x08AnselParios.png|Ansel Parios 1x08BobbyCosgrove.png|Bobby Cosgrove 1x08MilesHoffman.png|Miles Hoffman 1x08LizMelero.png|Liz Melero 1x08NaomiBlackbird.png|Naomi Blackbird 1x08LeighGreen.png|Leigh Green 1x08HollisGreen.png|Hollis Green 1x08RussFoster.png|Russ Foster 1x08Joan.png|Joan 1x08Nate.png|Nate 1x08OfficerTucker.png|Officer Tucker 1x08Joe.png|Joe Main Cast *Cobie Smulders as Dex Parios *Jake Johnson as Grey McConnell *Tantoo Cardinal as Sue Lynn Blackbird *Cole Sibus as Ansel Parios *Adrian Martinez as Tookie Alvarez (credit only) *Camryn Manheim as Lieutenant Bobby Cosgrove *Michael Ealy as Detective Miles Hoffman Guest Stars *Monica Barbaro as Liz Melero *Moon Dailly as Naomi Blackbird *Román Zaragoza as Leigh Green *Gregory Zaragoza as Hollis Green Co-Starring *Andrew Steven Hernandez as Russ Foster *Betsy Dahlson as Joan *Atticus Todd as Nate *Sebrina Purcell as Officer Tucker *Joe Sachem as Joe Cases Music "We Belong" - Pat Benatar "Yellow Ledbetter" - Pearl Jam "Daydream Believer" - The Monkees "Give me the Night" - Des Rocs Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 2.92 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 1x08-1.jpg 1x08-2.jpg 1x08-3.jpg 1x08-4.jpg 1x08-5.jpg 1x08-6.jpg 1x08-7.jpg 1x08-8.jpg 1x08-9.jpg 1x08-10.jpg 1x08-11.jpg 1x08-12.jpg 1x08-13.jpg 1x08-14.jpg 1x08-15.jpg 1x08-16.jpg 1x08-17.jpg 1x08-18.jpg 1x08-19.jpg 1x08-20.jpg Behind the Scenes 1x08BTS1.jpg 1x08BTS2.jpg 1x08BTS3.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S1 Episodes